Breath of Fire III Translations
This page lists the translations of names and other terms used in Breath of Fire III. The left column is the original Japanese translation, the second is the Romaji pronunciation, the third column lists an accurate/literal English Translation and the fourth column lists the English Bowne Global Solutions translation. Characters Party members Secondary characters Masters Dragon Forms Name contest winners Enemies Bosses Field Monsters Weapons Swords and knives Staves Spears Claws Ammo Equipment Armors Helmets Shields Accessories Fishing gear Items Fish Vital items Unused items Magic list Spells Formations Dragon Genes Dragon spells Skills Enemy only skills ぬえストンピング ---- Nue Sutonpingu Nue Stomping Nue Stomp アストラルワープ ---- Asutoraru Waapu Astral Warp Astral Warp ふくれる ---- Fukureru Swelling Up Giant Growth 様子を見る ---- Yousu wo Miru Watch and Wait Watch Enemy たべる ---- Taberu Devour Devour ネバネバ ---- Nebaneba Stickiness Molasses タールづけ ---- Taarudzuke Affixing Tar Tarbaby 光合成 ---- Kougousei Photosynthesis Absorb ドーピング ---- Doopingu Doping Steroids マジックベルト ---- Majikku Beruto Magic Belt Magic Belt シャッフルページ ---- Shaffuru Peeji Shuffle Page Magic Shuffle かふん ---- Kafun Pollen Pollen たまご ---- Tamago Egg Ovum ハウリング ---- Hauringu Howling Howling ほねおとし ---- Hone Otoshi Bone Drop Bone Dance ロトンブレス ---- Rotonburesu Rotten Breath Rotten Breath ギュガガン ---- Gyugagan Depress なぎはらえ ---- Nagiharae Overthrow! ---- Fire Whip ウペシウム ---- Upeshiumu Upecium (a parody of Ultraman’s Specium Ray) ---- Utmost Attack ブレインバースト ---- Bureinbaasuto Brain Burst Head Cracker 破滅の光 ---- Hametsu no Hikari Light of Destruction Holocaust ベノムワース ---- Benomuwaasu Venom Waasu (Waasu is the Japanese name for the Death spell) ---- Venom 爆炎 ---- Bakuen Explosive Flame Corona Also translated as "Mystic Fire" in Breath of Fire IV. えんごしゃげき ---- Engoshageki Covering Fire Main Cannon パラライザー ---- Pararaizaa Paralyzer Paralyzer きゅうけつ ---- Kyuuketsu Suck Blood Syphon めだまビーム ---- Medama Biimu Eye Beam Eye Beam Unused/dummy skills :Note: In English all unused skill share the same name ("Noting") in spite of having original names in Japanese. Locations ウールオル地方 ---- Uuruoru chihou Oureol Region Yraall Region シーダの森 ---- Shiida no Mori Cedar Woods Cedar Woods マクニール村 ---- Makuniiru Mura McNeil Village McNeil Village 牧場 ---- Bokujou Farm Farm ウールオル街道 ---- Uuruoru Kaidou Oureol Road Yraall Road グラウス山 ---- Gurausu Yama Glauss Mountain Mt. Glaus マクニール邸 ---- Makuniiru Tei McNeil Residence McNeil Manor モーランジ山 ---- Mooranji Yama Mourangi Mountain Mt. Myrneg ウインディア中部 ---- Uindia Chuubu Central Wyndia Central Wyndia ウインディア ---- Uindia Wyndia Wyndia エッグノッグ街道 ---- Eggunoggu Kaidou Eggnog Road Eygnock Road ジンメル ---- Jinmeru Jimmel Genmel 闘都 / 闘技場 ---- Tou Miyako/ Tougijou Arena Arena 漢羅狂烈大武会 ---- Kanrakyou Retsu Daimukai The Great Martial Contest where Extremely Violent Men Gather Contest of Champions 烈火の闘場 ---- Rekka no Tou Hou Raging Fire Battlefield Hall of Fire 禁呪の闘場 ---- Kin Ju no Tou Hou Forbidden Magic Battlefield Null-Magic Hall 覇王の闘場 ---- Haou no Tou Hou Overlord Battlefield Hall of Kings メーカース渓谷 ---- Meekaasuu Keikoku Makers Gorge Maekyss Gorge ボウモウ山 ---- Boumou Yama Boumou Mountain Mt. Boumore ウインディア東部 ---- Uindia Toubu Eastern Wyndia Eastern Wyndia 塔 ---- Tou Tower Tower 茶屋 ---- Chaya Tea House Coffee Shop プラント ---- Puranto Plant Plant ゴミすて場 ---- Gomi Suteba Dump Site Dump 関所 ---- Sekisho Frontier Passage Checkpoint ラパラ地方 ---- Rapara Chihou Rapala Region (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rapala) ---- Rhapala Region ラパラ ---- Rapara Rapala Rhapala 船着き場 ---- Funatsukiba Harbor Wharf 灯台 ---- Toudai Lighthouse Lighthouse ズブロ火山 ---- Zuburo Kazan Zublo Volcano Mt. Zublo 古のほこら ---- Inishie no Hokora Ancient Shrine Cave of Ages ウルカン地方 ---- Urukan Chijou Urkan Region Urkan Region ウルカン タパ ---- Urukan Tapa Urkan Tapa Urkan Tapa 天使の塔 ---- Tenshi no Tou Angel Tower Angel Tower タイドパレス ---- Taidoparesu Tide Palace Tidal Caves クリフ ---- Kurifu Cliff Cliff ジャンク村 ---- Janku Mura Junk Village Junk Town ドック ---- Dokku Dock Port 機械浜 ---- Kikai Hama Machine Beach Steel Beach コンテナ船 ---- Kontena-sen Container Ship Freighter 鉄塔 ---- Tettou Steel Tower Steel Tower ダウナ山地 ---- Dauna Sanchi Dauna Mountains Dauna Hills ダウナ鉱山 ---- Dauna Kouzan Dauna Mines Dauna Mine やみ市 ---- Yami-shi Darkness City (note that Bleak's Japanese name is “Yami no Machi” or “Darkness Town”) ---- Syn City オウガー街道 ---- Ougaa Kaidou Ogre Road (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ogre) ---- Ogre Road リヴェット山 ---- Rivetto Yama Rivette Mountain Mt. Levett 関所 ---- Sekisho Frontier Passage Northern Checkpoint ミッド・シー ---- Middo Shii Mid Sea Middle Sea パーチ ---- Paachi Perch (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perch) ---- Parch 外海 ---- Sotome Open Sea Outer Sea 黒い船 ---- Kuroi Fune Black Ship (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Ship) ---- Black Ship 彼の地 ---- Kare no Ji That Land Lost Shore コンビナート ---- Konbinaato Kombinat (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kombinat) ---- Kombinat 機械の墓場 ---- Kikai no Hakaba Machine Graveyard Steel Grave コロニー ---- Koronii Colony Colony ドラグニール ---- Doraguniiru Dragnier Dragnier ファクトリー ---- Fakutorii Factory Factory 砂漠 ---- Sabaku Desert Desert 死の砂漠 ---- Shi no Sabaku Desert of Death Desert of Death オアシス ---- Oashisu Oasis Oasis コンテナヤード ---- Kontenayaado Container Yard Container Yard 古の都 ---- Inishie no Miyako Ancient Capital Caer Xhan 高空ステーション・ミリア ---- Koukuu Suteeshon Miria Skyhigh Station Myria Orbital Station Myria ワーカーエリア ---- Waakaaeria Worker Area Worker's Area ラボラトリー ---- Raboratorii Laboratory Laboratory メンテナンスデッキ ---- Mentenansudekki Maintenance Deck Maintenance Deck 発着ホーム ---- Hacchaku Hoomu Delivery Platform Arrival Platform 高機動エレベーター ---- Koukidou Erebeetaa High Mobility Elevator Lift エデン ---- Eden Eden (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garden_of_Eden) ---- Eden Category:Breath of Fire Series Category:Translations